hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skarmory's 2021 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average hurricane season with 18 tropical depressions, 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes, that officially started on June 1st, 2021 and ended on November 30th, 2021. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of year, as proved by the formation of Tropical Storm Ana in May and Tropical Storm Peter in December. Some notable storms during the season were Tropical Storm Ana which formed preseason and caused heavy damage in Mexico and Texas, Tropical Storm Claudette which caused damage in Florida and got moved southward over Florida, Hurricane Danny which took a heavily unusual northwest to southeast track and crossed into the Eastern Pacific and caused bad damage in Central America and Florida, Hurricane Fred which caused heavy damage near the same area which Danny hit, Hurricane Grace which caused fairly bad damage in Puerto Rico, Hurricane Ida which devastated the Caribbean and the US, and Hurricane Nicholas which hit the southern coast of the US as a category 2. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth: 270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/23/2021 till:05/27/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:06/29/2021 till:07/01/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:07/04/2021 till:07/11/2021 color:C4 text:Bill (C4) from:07/06/2021 till:07/10/2021 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) from:07/08/2021 till:07/09/2021 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:07/27/2021 till:08/05/2021 color:C2 text:Danny (C2) from:08/04/2021 till:08/06/2021 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:08/11/2021 till:08/12/2021 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) from:08/15/2021 till:08/23/2021 color:C3 text:Fred (C3) barset:break from:08/21/2021 till:08/25/2021 color:C1 text:Grace (C1) from:09/02/2021 till:09/04/2021 color:TS text:Henri (TS) from:09/08/2021 till:09/23/2021 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:09/13/2021 till:09/20/2021 color:C3 text:Julian (C3) from:09/24/2021 till:09/28/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:09/30/2021 till:10/05/2021 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) from:10/09/2021 till:10/16/2021 color:C1 text:Mindy (C1) barset:break from:10/14/2021 till:10/14/2021 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:10/20/2021 till:10/24/2021 color:C2 text:Nicholas (C2) from:11/11/2021 till:11/13/2021 color:TS text:Odette (TS) from:12/01/2021 till:12/02/2021 color:TS text:Peter (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2021 till:06/01/2021 text:May from:06/01/2021 till:07/01/2021 text:June from:07/01/2021 till:08/01/2021 text:July from:08/01/2021 till:09/01/2021 text:August from:09/01/2021 till:10/01/2021 text:September from:10/01/2021 till:11/01/2021 text:October from:11/01/2021 till:12/01/2021 text:November from:12/01/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Depression One formed on May 23 in the Gulf of Mexico. Strengthening into Tropical Storm Ana the next day, she continued strengthening slightly, peaking at 65 MPH on May 26 before making landfall on Mexico near the Mexico-Texas border. She dissipated the next day over land. Ana caused 78 million USD in damage, 48 million USD in Mexico and 30 million USD in Texas. 27 people died due to Ana. Hurricane Bill Tropical Storm Bill formed from a wave coming off the coast of Africa, on June 29. He quickly moved over unfavorable waters, and degenerated into a tropical wave after only reaching a peak of 45 mph on July 1. The remnants were monitored for redevelopment, and on July 4 they strengthened back into Tropical Depression Bill. The waters were much more favorable and Bill underwent rapid intensification, becoming the first hurricane of the season on July 5 and a Category 2 on July 6. He started getting moved north but still over unusually favorable waters, he strengthened into the first major hurricane of the season on July 7. He then started very unexpectedly rapidly intensifying, becoming a C4 early on July 8 and reaching a peak of 150 mph later that day. He then moved over less favorable waters and got redirected towards Europe, rapidly weakening and becoming a Cat 1 on July 10, and still weakening he weakened back into TS Bill later that day. On July 11, Tropical Storm Bill became extratropical, and caused very little damage in the UK later. Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Depression Three formed on July 6 in the Gulf of Mexico. It moved very slowly, without strengthening much, only becoming a TS on July 8, being named Claudette. She proceeded to continue her northward track, speeding up and strengthening to a peak of 60 mph on July 9 before making landfall on Fish Creek, Florida. She then unusually got moved southward while quickly weakening after moving inland, dissipating on July 10 near Ocala, Florida. Damages from Claudette totaled around 47 million USD, but 19 people died, mainly due to a strong tornado spawned. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four formed east of Florida on July 8. It moved south and made 2 landfalls on the Bahamas, both on July 9, dissipating over the Bahamas that same day. Four caused 6 deaths in the Bahamas due to mudslides, but only minimal damages. Hurricane Danny Tropical Depression Five formed around 500 miles north of the Turks & Caicos Islands on July 27. The waters were unexpectedly favorable there, and it started rapidly intensifying, becoming Tropical Storm Danny at the next advisory and late on July 28 Hurricane Danny. Moving eastwards, he brought slight effects to the Bahamas while strengthening to an initial peak of 100 MPH before making landfall on the east coast of Florida on July 30, near Melbourne, Florida. Weakening to a medium TS after crossing through Florida, he got pushed south in Florida, exiting through Fort Myers on July 31. Moving southwest now, he got moved to directly south, making landfall on the western Florida Keys very early on August 1 and hitting Cuba as a weak C1 later on August 1. He weakened to TD Danny after passing over Cuba. However, he tracked over unusually favorable waters, and intensified rapidly while still moving south to a peak of 105 MPH on August 3, before making landfall on northern Honduras late that day as a C2. Passing south, he got moved west, and entered the Eastern Pacific as a tropical depression on August 5. He would go on to be a C4 in the EPAC that didn't hit anything. Danny killed 1 in The Bahamas, 77 in Florida, 17 in Cuba, 175 in Honduras, 5 in Belize, 2 in Guatemala and 9 in El Salvador for a total of 286 people killed. Damage reached the billions with minimal damage in The Bahamas, 650 million USD in damage in Florida, 75 million USD in Cuba, 570 million USD in Honduras, 20 million USD in Belize, 2 million USD in Guatemala and 15 million USD in El Salvador, totaling 1.322 billion USD in damage across his entire track. Tropical Storm Elsa Tropical Depression Six formed on August 4, about half-way between the Leewards and Africa. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Elsa the next day, but weakened back into a TD 2 advisories later while only reaching a peak of 40 MPH. Elsa degenerated into a tropical wave on August 6. The wave was monitored for redevelopment, but was considered unlikely to, but then unexpectedly redeveloped on August 11 into Tropical Depression Elsa in the Caribbean Sea. She strengthened to a peak of 45 MPH before hitting wind shear and dissipating on the 12th. Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Fred formed in the eastern Caribbean Sea on August 15. He moved west and strengthened, becoming a hurricane on August 17, bringing rain to Colombia and Venezuela while passing north of them on the 16th-18th. Moving into the hotter than usual Western Caribbean waters, he began rapidly intensifying, reaching a peak of 120 MPH on August 20 before weakening back down to 100 MPH before making landfall on Nicaragua on August 21. He moved northwest into Honduras while still having 75 MPH winds, becoming the 2nd hurricane to hit Honduras in 2021, before re-entering the ocean on August 22 as Tropical Depression Fred and making a final landfall on Belize on August 23 while still a TD, dissipating later that day. The effects in Colombia and Venezuela came over already flooded areas, adding to the flooding. Fred was estimated to cause 7 million USD in additional damage in Colombia and 3 million USD in Venezuela, along with 12 deaths in Colombia and 5 in Venezuela. The damage in Nicaragua was about 375 million USD and Honduras was about 220 million USD, in addition to killing 36 in Nicaragua and 78 in Honduras, adding to Danny's problems in Honduras. Damages in Belize were roughly 25 million USD and 4 deaths, along with minimal damage in Mexico and Guatemala. Total damages were 630 million USD and 135 deaths were caused from Fred. Hurricane Grace A small tropical depression formed around 65 miles north of Retreat, Barbados on August 21. Tropical Depression Eight moved due east, being named Grace later that day and strengthening to 45 MPH before making landfall on St. Lucia on August 22. She weakened all the way down to 30 MPH after crossing the island, reaching back to TS strength on August 23, and strengthening slowly. While moving north-northeast now, she surpassed her peak strength of 45 MPH by getting to 50 MPH winds later on August 23, then on August 24 she rapidly intensified into a Category 1 hurricane and developed an eye on August 25, with peak winds of 90 MPH. She made landfall on Puerto Rico early on August 24, weakening back down to a TS before making a third and final landfall on the Dominican Republic on August 25. Grace killed 1 person in Barbados while inflicting minimal damage, and around 5 million USD and 7 deaths were caused in St. Lucia. 160 million USD in damages were sustained in Puerto Rico, while roughly 13 million USD was the damage total in the Dominican Republic. 18 people died in Puerto Rico and 2 in the Dominican Republic, totaling 28 total deaths and 178 million USD in damage. Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Depression Nine formed in the Gulf of Mexico on September 2. It intensified into Tropical Storm Henri on September 3, but on the next advisory was downgraded back into a tropical depression. He would go on to dissipate on September 4. Hurricane Ida On September 8, a tropical wave formed into Tropical Depression Ten west of Cabo Verde. It immediately underwent rapid intensification, becoming Tropical Storm Ida the next advisory and Hurricane Ida less than 24 hours after. Still strengthening, she became a Cat 2 on September 10. However she rapidly intensified again starting late on September 10, becoming a 150 MPH C4 by the end of September 11. Continuing to strengthen, Ida reached Category 5 status on September 12 and continued strengthening, peaking at 180 MPH on September 15, and later that day she made landfall on Guadeloupe. Continuing, she started being moved slightly north. She was weakening very slowly at this point, but still with 160 MPH winds she made a second landfall on the Dominican Republic extremely late on September 17. Now weakening fast, she moved through both Haiti and the Dominican Republic, straddling the border. She ended up emerging north of Haiti with only 125 MPH winds before making a third landfall on the Turks & Caicos islands very early on September 19. Still moving north or north-northwest, depending on the time, she weakened back to a hurricane with 100 MPH winds past the Turks & Caicos, but then she started strengthening again, on a collision course with South Carolina, while moving northwest at this point. She reached a secondary peak of 125 MPH before making a landfall on South Carolina very late on September 21, going extratropical over the US on September 23 and dissipating on September 25. Ida's damage was catastrophic. Around 1.6 billion USD in Guadeloupe in damage was estimated, with 558 people dying on the island. In places like Montserrat and Dominica, damage was bad too, with around 390 million USD in damage being estimated in Montserrat and 180 million USD in Dominica. Elsewhere, Antigua & Barbuda, St. Kitts & Nevis and Martinique took an estimated combined 35 million USD in damages. 65 people died in Montserrat, 44 in Dominica, 12 in Antigua & Barbuda, 7 in St. Kitts & Nevis and 7 in Montserrat. Damage in Haiti was estimated to around 2.7 billion USD and 929 deaths. Dominican Republic took about 250 million USD and 17 deaths. The effects of Ida weren't done yet, though. Around 10 million USD in damages were reported and 2 people died in Cuba. An estimated total of 750 million USD in damage happened in the Turks & Caicos and 55 people died there. The Bahamas took around 35 million USD and 12 deaths. And 5.4 billion USD in damage was done in the US, with 188 deaths, in South Carolina, Georgia, North Carolina and Tennessee. 4 billion USD in SC and 147 deaths, 7 deaths in Georgia along with 300 million USD in damage, 900 million USD in damage in NC and 30 deaths, and 4 deaths in Virginia and 200 million USD in damage. The final totals were 11.37 billion dollars in damage and 1896 deaths total from Ida. Ida was the costliest Atlantic hurricane since Fernand in 2019 and the deadliest one since Maria in 2017. Hurricane Julian A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa, quite a bit behind Ida. It developed into Tropical Storm Julian on September 13. He underwent rapid intensification, though not as fast as Ida, but he became a hurricane 24 hours later, on September 14 while moving west-northwest. The waters were not quite as favorable for Julian as they were for Ida, and he only strengthened to a Cat 2 by September 16. Then he strengthened into a major hurricane on September 18, before being torn apart by wind shear basically immediately and weakening down to a C2 on the next advisory, and a C1 early on September 19. He kept weakening, and weakened to a TS late on September 19 while undergoing an extratropical transition. He completed his extratropical transition on September 20 and the NHC stopped issuing advisories. Tropical Storm Kate A tropical wave trekked into the Caribbean Sea on September 21. It was immediately designated as Potential Tropical Cyclone Twelve. Three days later, it developed a closed circulation and was designated as Tropical Depression Twelve around 150 miles north of the far northern part of Colombia. Twelve would move westward and intensify into a tropical storm early on September 25, being named Kate. Moving fast, she reached Nicaragua on September 27 with only 50 MPH winds, making landfall on Providencia, Colombia first earlier that day. She would dissipate inland the next day. Kate's effects did not help the ongoing recovery efforts from Fred. All in all, minimal damage was caused across Colombian territory and 2 deaths, and 37 deaths were caused in Nicaragua along with about 30 million USD in damage. Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Larry formed southwest of Cabo Verde on September 30. He strengthened while moving westward, reaching hurricane strength on October 2. Because of the low formation latitude, the Southern Leewards and South America were worried about a potential hurricane strike. Luckily before that could happen, he started weakening from some stronger than expected wind shear and cooler than expected waters. After reaching peak intensity on October 3, he started weakening, becoming a TS late that night and degenerating back into a tropical wave on October 5. His remnants were monitored for possible regeneration, but they ended up not forming even though he was labeled as Potential Tropical Cyclone Larry later that week due to potential threats to land. Hurricane Mindy A tropical wave formed into Tropical Depression Fourteen around 400 miles east of the Leeward Islands on October 9. It moved west, strengthening into Tropical Storm Mindy the next day, and strengthening slowly before making landfall on Martinique on October 11 with 60 MPH winds. The land encounter weakened her back to 50 MPH winds, and she continued moving west, but she did strengthen by October 14 to a hurricane and 75 MPH winds. She started moving west-northwest by this time, but she moved over cool waters south of Hispaniola and hit wind shear, which degenerated her back into a TS and eventually she became post-tropical on October 16. Mindy caused damage in Martinique, damage wasn't that bad, but due to the fact that they were still reeling from Ida it didn't help. Roughly 4.5 million USD in damage happened there, and 8 people died. Tropical Depression Fifteen A weak tropical depression formed southwest of the Azores on October 14 and was numbered Fifteen. It lasted under 12 hours before dissipating the same day. Hurricane Nicholas A tropical wave entered the Gulf of Mexico on October 19. It developed into a tropical storm the next day, being named Nicholas. Nicholas would continue intensifying while moving north-northwest, becoming a hurricane early on October 22 and a C2 mid-day on October 22 right before landfall near Pecan Island, Louisiana later that night. Moving inland he weakened extremely quickly, dissipating on October 24. Nicholas caused 35 deaths in Louisiana and 200 million USD in damage, mostly due to flooding. Tropical Storm Odette A tropical depression formed in the Caribbean Sea on November 11. It intensified into Tropical Storm Odette later that day before hitting wind shear, and dissipating on November 13. Tropical Storm Peter The final storm of the season formed on December 1, after the season had officially ended, as a tropical depression. It strengthened into TS Peter later that day. Peter formed in the far eastern Gulf of Mexico, making a landfall on the Florida Panhandle on December 2 and dissipating practically immediately. Peter caused 1 million USD in damage and killed nobody in Florida. Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used for the 2015 season except for Elsa and Julian, which replaced Erika and Joaquin, respectively. The name Elsa was used for the first time this year. Names that were not used are marked in gray. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired three names in the spring of 2022: Danny, Fred and Ida. These names will never be used for another Atlantic Hurricane again. They will be replaced in the 2027 season by Dylan, Flynn and Ivy.Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons